Drunk and Stupid
by B-Rated
Summary: Will is desperate; Jack was sleeping. Sequel to Rum


I do not own.

WARNING: SEX!!

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Jack! Oh… Jack!" Will moaned, back arching off the bed as the spot that made his blood boil and body react was continually slammed into - _Will sat up forcefully in his cot among the Black Pearl. He was panting, covered in sweat, and frustrated into rage.

He tore off his clovers and slung his feet over the side of his bed to shove them into his boots. He listened to the crews' snores while slipping out onto the deck of the peaceful ship. Under the cover of moonlight he walked to the captain's quarters. A scowl etched deep in his features.

No matter how many times he cautiously came to visions of Elizabeth, Jack still plagued his dreams. No matter how much he altered her images to make her perfect Jack's untouched fantasy was better. And it didn't help that he saw the man everyday while Elizabeth was slipping away.

He opened the door and found Jack asleep at the table with a rum bottle in front of him.

Will glared. Rum. That was the cause of this mess in the first place. It was because of _him_, the bloody pirate, and his _rum _that Will was so frustrated to the point of pure aggravation!

The Turner seized the bottle and threw it at the wall behind Jack's head. Jack's eyes shot open as the glass went whizzing by his ear. He didn't get to question what was going on for in as soon as his head snapped up his writs where being held down to the arms of the chair and a tongue was swarming his mouth.

Will went to Jack's cabin to yell at him, fight him, take out anger on him, but what he found himself doing was much less violent than he had hoped.

Jack's own tongue began battling Will's, signaling nonobjection to the idea. Will released Jack's wrists to hold the back of his neck and shoulder while climbing onto him. Jack's own hands wrapped around the offering body, his fingers working their way into Will's hair. He tugged at it, forcing his head back and began kissing his neck. "Jack…" Will sighed, much like a woman would swoon.

Jack smiled at this. Will _was_ acting kind of womanly but advancing on him like this would lead to the conclusion he was a whore. Then again when had Jack ever been apposed to whores?

His arms wrapped tighter around Will pulling his body closer. Will rocked his hips forward making obvious the walk hadn't dispersed the problem his dream had caused and the fact that the chair wasn't big enough to do what either wanted.

Jack took hold of Will's hips and stood while lifting him up onto the table. Will fell flat against the solid surface leaving his legs hanging off on either side of the older male while his hands held the lip on the opposite side.

Jack looked down at this new sight with a confident grin. Will's arms were spread as though they were wings and face reading nothing but pure want and desperation. While he stared at the appetizing sight his fingers worked on his belt. After pushing his own pants to pool around his ankles he rolled up Will's shirt. When the smooth chest was successfully exposed he worked quickly at the clothing below the waist.

Will's legs wrapped around Jack once he was freed. Jack pulled Will's hips up slightly before thrusting himself inside. Will moaned loudly pushing himself back against him impatiently, allowing Jack to become completely sheathed.

Jack picked up a steady speed. Will began shaking his body pleading for more and that's exactly what the pirate gave. Will moaned for Jack, screamed for him, and came for him.

Jack regained his breath and pulled back up his pants before falling into the chair. Will leaned against the table while he made himself decent. He couldn't keep the question bubbling up his throat down. "What are we?"

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"This is the second time this has had happened," he stated.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed asking for more.

"In Tortuga…" Will offered, "you were drunk…"

"Oh, well, than that's it," Jack stated as though it was obvious. "It's nothing more than a drunk mistake."

"Neither of us are drunk now," Will protested.

"Look, mate," Jack's arms slung over the back of the chair and his hands moved with speech, "we're men."

"That's obvious," Will commented, rolling his eyes.

"We're also pirates. It was a drunk and stupid mistake and we leave it at that," Jack explained.

"And if it happens again?" Will retorted placing his hands to rest on the arms of the chair again.

"Then it's a reoccurring drunk and stupid mistake," Jack waved off.

Will grinned, "I'm feeling drunk again, Jack."

The pirate smiled, "and I'm feeling stupid."

* * *

Not as good as the fisrt one... *sigh* Review please.


End file.
